


Please Don't

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, jongho, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Minho breaks up with JonghyunOriginally posted on AFF on 5/2/2015. Can be found here:





	Please Don't

It's Minho's idea to break up. It's just too much- Jonghyun's over-affectionate nature, wanting to show off their relationship. In public, Minho passes Jonghyun's affection off as fan service. But he pulls away in private, too. He knows he's hurting Jonghyun, and it kills him. But Minho is suffocating, and this needs to be done.

 

 

 

He announces to the group that he wants to switch rooms, ignoring how Jonghyun curls himself into a sad little ball as if he were trying to disappear into the sofa. The others sit stunned, but Taemin quickly volunteers to switch. Of course he does. The maknae has always adored his hyung. Maybe even as more than friends. Minho nods once and turns away so he doesn't have to watch the youngest coax Jonghyun up and down the hall.

 

 

 

It isn't until Minho is lying in bed that night that he realizes his bed is right next to the wall of his old bedroom. He can hear Jonghyun sobbing and Taemin's soft, soothing voice. Minho sighs and rolls over, plugging his ears until he falls into a fitful sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

“It's been three weeks, why can't Jonghyun just get over it?” Minho grumbles later.

 

“It's just who he is,” Key replies, looking at Minho in the mirror. “Jonghyun loves with his whole heart.”

 

 

 

It takes a few more weeks, but Jonghyun's sobs taper off and his smiles return. Minho knows it's because of Taemin. The two of them are always together, always laughing, and Taemin never shys away from Jonghyun's affection. Even if Taemin doesn't answer physical for physical, there's giggling, whispering, and lingering stares.

 

 

 

It's Internet War that changes everything.

 

 

 

How could it not? Even though Jonghyun and Taemin are equally willing to participate, Jonghyun still worries about Taemin being so young and he's worried about taking advantage of him. Minho can't help but smile fondly, because it's just like Jonghyun to worry about everyone else first. Taemin gives Jonghyun a soft, warm smile, assuring Jonghyun that he had nothing to worry about, that everything would be fine.

 

 

 

It is. It's more than fine. They blow the roof off. Minho is embarrassed by how turned on he is, until he realizes everyone else is, too.

 

 

 

He hears Taemin and Jonghyun have sex that night.

 

He doesn't realize it at first, because all he hears are whimpers.

 

Suddenly Taemin cries out. “Hyung! It hurts!”

 

Minho freezes. Jonghyun is topping? It's such a foreign concept to Minho. He supposes it's because he always topped, never really giving Jonghyun the choice. Minho's heart sinks. He wonders how many choices he didn't allow Jonghyun. Their couplings were always consensual, but Minho wonders if maybe Jonghyun wanted to switch things up once in a while, but left things alone to keep Minho happy. Comfortable.

 

 

 

Unselfish brat.

 

 

 

Minho rolls over and tries to block them out.

 

 

 

 

 

He hears them again a few months later, although it's a little different this time.

 

“Jesus, hyung,” Taemin pants out. “It's so tight.”

 

Before Minho realizes what's happening, his hand is inside his boxers. He focuses on Jonghyun's cries, losing himself in memories as he remembers Jonghyun's tight, clenching warmth, how he looked with his face contorted in pleasure as he begs for more. The way he's begging for more now.

 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun begs. “More, baby, _please_.”

 

 

Taemin obeys and Jonghyun's cries increase. His release triggers Minho's, which is followed by Taemin's. It's only then that Minho realizes what he's just done. He whips off his shirt to clean himself off. He hears Jonghyun say “I love you” and feels sick to his stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

As the months pass, he avoids them whenever he can, throwing himself into acting and hosting. But he runs into them still- they live together after all. It's all innocent- Taemin and Jonghyun sitting on the couch, watching television, Jonghyun tucked into Taemin's side. Being the youngest, Taemin is used to being petted and protected, and all the members know he hates it. That's why Minho also knows Jonghyun's size is one of Taemin's favorite things about him. His tiny frame fits perfectly into Taemin's arms, and gives Taemin the feeling that he can protect someone.

 

 

 

Minho knows because it was what he loved most about Jonghyun.

 

 

 

Minho is so lost in his thoughts that it takes him a minute to register the knowing look on Taemin's face.

 

“Wanna join us?” he asks.

 

Minho's eyes flit to Jonghyun, who's engrossed in the show on TV. “No, that's okay,” he replies, grateful that his voice doesn't tremble. “I'm pretty tired. I'm just going to shower and go to sleep.”

 

Taemin just nods. Minho's eyes never leave Jonghyun's face, as he laughs at something onscreen. Minho excuses himself, and knows instinctively that the kiss dropped on Jonghyun's head and the tightening of the arms around him is as much affection as it is a message to Minho.

 

 

 

Minho locks the bathroom door behind him and sags against it.

 

 

 

Fuck. He misses Jonghyun.

 

 

 

The months pass and the only one who knows Minho's situation is Key. It has to be that Key is psychic because Minho sure as hell hasn't said anything to anyone. Key just walks up to him one day as he's staring at Taemin and Jonghyun (mostly Jonghyun) and murmurs, “It's your own fault and I don't feel the least bit sorry for you.”

 

Minho can only sigh.

 

 

 

Suddenly Taemin is a solo star and Jonghyun is his biggest fan. From his Twitter account to his radio show, Taemin is all Jonghyun can talk about. Everyone sees it and thinks it's so cute. Taemin lovingly teases his hyung and at night, when no one is around, Minho can hear how emotional and thankful Taemin is for Jonghyun. It's when Jonghyun says, “Where else would I rather be?” that Minho allows burning tears to blur his vision and streak down his cheeks.

 

 

 

A few months later and it's Jonghyun's turn. He finally gets to put forth the deepest part of himself that no one else really sees. Everyone cheerleads, but it's Taemin who's coaching and giving advice. It's Taemin who holds a weeping Jonghyun when cruel internet comments overwhelm him. It's Taemin.

 

 

 

And Minho hates it.

 

 

 

He tries to step up his involvement in Jonghyun's life. He plans Jonghyun's surprise party. He takes photos of Jonghyun with all of his trophies. He does everything he can to prove to Jonghyun how much he admires and supports him. Jonghyun is all smiles and thank you's, but he always turns back to Taemin- Taemin's hugs, Taemin's kisses, Taemin's unwavering love and support.

 

 

* * *

 

It's late when he gets home. All he wants to do is sleep but his burning throat demands cool water first. He's startled to find Jonghyun in the kitchen, but pleased that he's alone.

 

“Hey,” Minho says softly. “Everything alright?”

 

Jonghyun nods and yawns. “Couldn't sleep. I decided to get up before my tossing and turning woke Taemin.”

 

Minho sits across from Jonghyun. “I miss you.”

 

Jonghyun snorts. “Maybe you should be home more often. You know what a homebody I am.”

 

“No, I miss you,” Minho repeats softly. “I miss you, Jonghyun.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun blinks. “Oh,” he says softly. He rubs his arm. “But, Minho, you know it's too late, right?”

 

“It doesn't have to be,” Minho pleads.

 

“I can't do that to Taemin.”

 

“I can make you happy,” Minho coaxes. “I made you happy once.”

 

“Three years ago,” Jonghyun points out. He sighs. “Minho, I can't do that to Taemin. But I can't do that to myself, either. I love Taemin. And he loves me.” Jonghyun shakes his head as if the idea of anyone loving him is baffling. Jonghyun smiles, and it's radiant. “I never doubt myself when I'm with him. And I never doubt his love for me.”

 

 

 

The words are like a kick to the stomach, a vicious reminder of the way Minho was always pulling away. He never realized how much he hurt the older man in front of him.

 

“Hyung...” he says softly. His eyes fill with tears. “I was so young then. I didn't know- didn't understand.”

 

“Taemin was younger,” Jonghyun replies gently. “And he was never conflicted. He was never afraid.”

 

“Jonghyun.”

 

“I guess I should thank you,” Jonghyun says, and Minho's head snaps up. “You gave me my other half. My light in the darkness. And I will never give that up.”

 

 

 

Soft footsteps are heard. Jonghyun's face lights up, and Minho knows to his core, without seeing or hearing, that Taemin has heard everything.

 

“What are you doing up, hyung?” Taemin yawns and eases himself into Jonghyun's lap.

 

“I'm sorry, baby.” Jonghyun wraps his arms around Taemin. “I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you.”

 

Taemin pouts. “But the bed is so cold and empty without you.”

 

Jonghyun chuckles, pinching Taemin's cheek. “Let's go to bed.”

 

“Are you sure?” Taemin turns to Minho. “I wouldn't want to interrupt.” The voice is sweet and sleepy, the look in his eye deadly.

 

“Nah.” Jonghyun misses Taemin's look, but gives Minho one of his own. “Minho and I were done.”

 

 

 

Minho can only swallow.

 

 

 

Taemin and Jonghyun get up, and Jonghyun stretches.

 

“Night, Min,” he says.

 

“Night, hyung.”

 

Taemin hangs back. “Don't stay up too late,” he says, switching the light off, leaving Minho to wallow in the darkness.


End file.
